Addicted
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Everyone is convinced that Sherlock is using again, so they stage an intervention with a drugs bust. The consequences are unexpected.
1. Suspicions

**Suspicions **

Sherlock Holmes was an addict. This isn't a lie or false truth, Sherlock Holmes is an addict. Not _was_, he _is_ an addict, that didn't extend as far as drugs at the present moment, but the addict was still inside of him, it always would be. Greg's superior's knew from day one, after he solved a case high, after insisting he attend a rehabilitation programme before he even began to consult for them officially. According to them, a junkie consultant would only cause trouble and because of this Greg had to keep extra watch on him. He was Sherlock's friend, even if the bastard still didn't know his name, he watched out for him, to make sure he didn't fall back into bad habits.

Substance abuse was a bitch of a habit to kick, he could relate to his own reliance on cigarettes. Although, Sherlock didn't tend to anything by halves when it came to drugs, cocaine and heroin, combined with three overdoses in the space of a year.

Greg did his best, as did Mycroft. The Elder Holmes watched over his brother using CCTV, bugs and agents despite their complicated relationship. Greg would have meetings with Mycroft to discuss Sherlock, meetings that would keep the pair of them in the loop.

The arrival of John Watson changed something for the consulting detective. With the ex-army doctors input Sherlock seemed to be improving. He was a good influence on the man, even after the fall with Mary as help. The pair of them worked well together to keep Sherlock continually in the right.

Even the folks at Scotland Yard seemed to understand, they would always try to keep him away from any drug related cases. And look out to make sure that he didn't slip into bad habits. When he reaches the first mark people relax and trust him more, the years pass and the trust grows.

However the fear is always there. So when Sherlock assists with a double suicide where one of the victims has ingested a very strong poison then passed it onto their lover via snogging, without insulting one member of the yard or making a comment on how love is a dangerous disadvantage, with the bodies as proof, Greg is suspicious. There wasn't a single muttered 'idiot' under his breath, not even to Anderson, who was actually being rather stupid today.

Sherlock was, it can only be described, as in good spirit, cheery even, texting occasionally, even smirking when the response came through. The smile seemed out of place on his usual harsh face, pale skin, lips normally tight, dark hair windswept.

Greg pulls Sherlock aside, giving the consulting detective a look over before asking. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine" Sherlock response is clipped, his expression slightly blank, grey eyes narrowing at the greying detective. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem…happier" he responded, noticing how Sherlock fiddled with his phone in his leather gloved hands, his eyes are dilated.

"Yes, I suppose I am" Sherlock spoke hesitantly, eyes flicking between Greg and the phone. He looked at the pavement, mumbling, words barely audible. "I'm seeing a consultant."

Greg barely caught what Sherlock had said, eyes widening slightly in shock, giving a small nod. "Who is it?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

Sherlock looked up at him. "A consultant, we met on a case, the input was valuable."

"Oh" Greg seemed slightly disappointed but not shocked. He managed a smile, it didn't really surprise him that Sherlock was not 'seeing someone' but instead seeing someone that helped with the work, that was exactly what he was, the work. "Well, I suppose that's good, I mean good, now that John can't be here all the time. It's good that you've found someone else to consult with."

Greg let Sherlock go with a small smile on his face, watching at the curly haired consulting detective walked away, texting wildly with the phone in his hand.

The new nicer Sherlock lasted for another two weeks; it was worrying to the team, even John when he came along to crime scenes didn't know exactly how to react to this. They both put it down to his association with this unknown consultant, who they were curious about. It wasn't till they were at the scene of a particularly viscous murder, a woman in her mid-twenties, dark hair, stabbed eleven times that they encountered something even weirder than the nice Sherlock.

Sherlock is stood over the body, looking edgier than usual, his eyes glassed over and expression as blank as possible. He looks deeply affected by the victim, more so than they had ever seen him, his eyes hovering over the various wounds to the victims torso.

Anderson makes a snide comment when Sherlock's phone starts ringing again, the fifth time in the past six minutes, the consulting detective is purposely ignoring the phone in favour of staring at the body. A syringe in placed on the coffee table, a new syringe placed beside it, the girl was going to shoot up before she was murdered.

Sally sighed when Sherlock's phone began to ring again, looking at John and Lestrade. "Why doesn't he just answer it?" She asked them, hoping they would know, her voice tainted slightly by concern.

Lestrade shrugged, exhaling a large breath while John shook his head. "I'd say Mycroft but he'd answer long enough to insult him" John guessed, voice hushed as they watched Sherlock look blankly at the crime scene.

Greg opened his mouth to chip in when his phone started ringing, he fumbled to find it in his jacket pocket, bringing it to his ear.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade" a female voice addressed him. "Would you please tell Sherlock to answer his phone?"

Greg stood confused. "Who are you?" he managed to ask after a period of silence, meeting the eyes of an equally confused John Watson and Sally Donovan.

"A concerned party" the voice responded, it was attractive even over the phone; he couldn't help but picture the woman on the other side of the phone. He had no doubt that she would be beautiful. "Tell Sherlock to answer his phone or pass me over, whichever is most convenient."

Greg lowered the phone slightly, looking over at the still form of the consulting detective. "Sherlock" he addressed, watching him turn to face him, grey eyes wide if not slightly confused. "There's a woman on the phone, told me to tell you to pick up your phone."

Sherlock gave a small nod of the head, picking the phone out of his pocket and walking out of the room without another word. Greg replaced the phone to his ear. "Thank you Detective Inspector, your help is very much appreciated."

"Is he ok?" Greg asked, he wasn't as stupid as people obviously thought. He noticed the drugs and how Sherlock had reacted when seeing the body; it was pained, something personal.

The voice paused for a moment, considering it. "He will be, I'm sure we'll meet soon."

Greg put the phone back into her pocket, still confused to exactly what had happened. He exchanged a glance with John, confused. "Do you think he'll relapse?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty shaken up" John admitted. "We have to do something."

Greg nodded as John dialled for Mycroft. If they're going to do this then they will need reinforcements.

By the time they all arrived at the flat it was far too late to get the drugs squad involved, instead they were working with volunteers. Greg, Sally and Phillip were representing the Yard, along with two other Yarders, one girl and another guy. John and Mary were also involved, less so on the search for drugs but there to support Sherlock. If he was back on drugs then he would need all the support in the world to kick the habit again.

Mycroft and Anthea arrived promptly, following the Yarders as they broke into the flat, with John and Mary. Sherlock storms out of his bedroom when they break into the flat, slamming the door shut behind him and tying his blue silk dressing gown tight around his body. Underneath he is wearing his usual shirt and trousers, at least five buttons undone but covered by his dressing gown. He glares angrily at them. "What are you doing here?" he demands. "I told you that I'd continue to work the case tomorrow."

Anderson eyes up the consulting detective slightly before walking into the flat to begin searching. When John, Mary and Mycroft (followed by Anthea) appear in the hallway he looks at them with a death glare. Grey eyes fixed on them, breathing heavily. "Of course, you're all in on this" he spat.

"We just want to help Sherlock" John starts, worried.

Mary nods, hand still linked with John as she continues for John. "We're worried about you, you haven't been acting like yourself."

"I've been happier than usual according to Lestrade, I was unaware that was a crime" he spat, raising his voice.

"How could you?" questioned Mycroft, his face flushed with a mixture of disappointment and concern.

"I am _not_ using!" he said firmly, still facing them all.

"Then how do you explain your recent behaviour" Mycroft started, eyes flicking momentarily to Greg and John. "Dilated pupils, unusually happy then there was your performance today, ten minutes at a crime scene and all you did was stare aimlessly at the body, glazed eyes. The mysterious woman who called you repeatedly, then called Gregory just to get you to talk to her, is she your dealer?"

"I am not using!" Sherlock shouted, repeating his earlier statement. He inhale loudly, head bowed trying to calm himself. "It's late, I want to go to bed, and so can you please leave."

"Did you just say please?" John asked, confused.

Sherlock turned as to go back into his room. "We haven't checked in there Sir" Sally announced, causing Sherlock to stop and spin back round to face them.

Mycroft cleared his throat politely. "Your bedroom door is shut" he observed, gesturing to the door with his umbrella. Sherlock sighed but didn't respond. "You've been home all night. So, why would a man who has never knowingly closed the door without the direct orders of his mother bother to do so now on this occasion?" He took a step down the hallway closer to the door.

"Okay, stop! Just stop." The consulting detective said, making sure to step backwards, closer to the door, like a barricade keeping them all out. Mycroft raises a brow, taking another step. "Point made" declares.

"Jesus Sherlock" John manages, running a hand through his greying blonde hair.

"It's not what you think" he attempts to argue, eyes seeking out someone who to believe him.

"Well, then Sherlock, you're not back on the sauce?" he asked, disbelievingly.

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond but closed it when the opening of his bedroom door behind him interrupted. All eyes went immediately to the underwear clad woman standing in Sherlock's doorway with a faintly amused smile on her face as she lent herself against the doorway.


	2. Drugs Bust

**Drugs Bust**

The girl in the doorway was mid-twenties, lent against the doorway with her arm folded loosely across her chest, confidently. Her skin was tanned, naturally tanned with a gold glow from sunbathing that covered her whole body, black hair hung in loose curls around her face, slightly mussed up in a sexy way. Her lips naturally pink and slightly swollen, corners tugged up into a smile. Green eyes stared back at the full corridor. Her form lean and well looked after, slim. She was dressed in black lace underwear, the bra perfectly hugging her rounded breasts, chest size a c cup easily. The lace bra matches the black lace knickers that are beneath a matching garter belt, complete with suspenders and black heels, the underside of the shoes red.

"He's not" she spoke after a while, satisfied with the amount of silence her appearance had caused. She looked at their confused faces and clarified. "He's not using again."

Greg spoke first, stumbling over his words as Sherlock glared at him. "It was you on the phone earlier, the concerned party." She nodded unfolding her arms from her chest and reaching to the back of Sherlock's door to retrieve his dark red dressing gown, the consulting detective moved, helping her to put on the dressing gown and tying the strap around her body tightly, concealing her underwear clad form. "I take it we're not going to bed" she said to Sherlock, sounding disappointed. "I'll make tea shall I?"

Mary was fighting back a fit of giggles while everyone else just looked shocked, she followed the girl into the kitchen while the others went instinctively to the longue. Sherlock glared as they walked into his longue, defiantly walking into the kitchen, all but ignoring the smirk on Mary's face and approaching his dressing gown wearing guest.

"I didn't know they'd be here" he apologised, standing directly in front of her, face visibly softening.

She reached out, touching his arm. "I know, they're just worried about you." She explained.

Sherlock nodded and turned to Mary who was busying herself with making tea, glancing at the pair of them, still trying not to laugh. "Mary Morstan, this is Danielle Valentine" he introduced.

"Nice to meet you" she addressed Daniele before looking back at Sherlock. "I can't believe you got a girlfriend and kept it a secret, did you see your brothers face, I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"It's a fairly recent" he admitted.

"Plus, we're both private people" Danielle added with a small smile.

Mary smiled again. "Are you going to tell me about this" she gestured between the two of them "or what?"

Danielle spoke kindly. "I suppose but we have a house full, it'll be easier to explain this to everyone, I'm assuming they'll have a lot of questions." She grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him reluctantly towards the longue, everyone was already sitting down. The Yarders on the sofa, Greg on the arm of the chair closer to Mycroft who was sat on one of the desk chairs. John in his armchair, Mary settled on the arm of it. Sherlock practically collapsed into his armchair, arms wide as he pulled her by her linked hand across his lap.

"So you're not on drugs then?" Anderson asked, unable to stop himself from staring at Sherlock's attractive guest.

Sherlock sighs in response. "No, how many times do I have to tell you that I am clean. I'm not on anything because I do not need it, I have Dani and she is much better than drugs."

The female forensic officer let out a small 'aww' in response, finding his word adorable. Greg looks confused. "You said that you were seeing a consultant."

"I'm not seeing a consultant, I'm _seeing_ a consultant."

"What?"

Dani smirked and answered for him. "We're dating."

Greg still looks confused. "You're the consultant?"

She nods in response, looking at the elder Holmes brother who is staring at her. Grey eyes analysing her, sat politely. "There is no way to define what I do into a usual job classification; a consultant is the closest thing."

"What do you do then?" Sally asked, obviously intrigued.

Mycroft answered for her. "She consults governments, police forces, fire departments all over the world. Whoever needs her she consults, is that an accurate description Miss Valentine?"

Danielle smirked at him. "As accurate as any Mister Holmes, we have yet to have the pleasure of working together."

"There will be a time" he confirmed. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"How long has this been going on?" Mycroft asked, he hadn't picked up anything on CCTV or through any of his employees.

"Just under a month" Sherlock answered.

"Specifically?" Mycroft asked, obviously annoyed.

"Annoyed about a lapse in your prying into my life?" Sherlock asked spitefully.

Danielle threaded a hand into his curls, stroking them in long slow movements. "Three and a half weeks" she gave the specific time frame for the spectators, not stopping her ministrations. "We met at a club, he was undercover looking for someone, and I helped him to…blend in. That's when it started, I arrived back from Europe earlier today and came straight over. I knew that the case you were working would be difficult."

"How could you know what case we were working?" Anderson snapped.

"I work with police and government, think about it" she responded, glaring at the weasel looking man. "The case involved drugs but more specifically a young woman in her twenties with black hair. A profile which I fit, I wanted to make sure Sherlock was alright. He knows that I am in fact working on the same case, which makes me a possible target, three victims, officially a serial killer. The last victim is the daughter of a government worker; they gave me the case to work. He was worried about me, that is why I called Gregory and now why I am here, instead of at work."

Sherlock said nothing; instead he lent his head on Danielle's shoulder, breath tickling her collar bone through the dressing gown. His arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, she smiled, continuing to stroke her hand through his hair.

John who had been silent until now, watching as the consulting detective snuggles with his girlfriend in the arm chair. Sherlock Holmes had a girlfriend, Sherlock Holmes dated and was now sat explaining why he had a girlfriend. He spoke at last. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Sherlock placed a light kiss against her clothed collar bone, pulling his head back to answer. "Firstly, as Dani has explained, we have been dating for three and a half weeks, one and a half of which she had been in Europe. Secondly, I can't risk somebody trying to hurt me through her, the same goes for her in her job, and there are a lot of risks. Best not to mention my public image, her undercover work would be as good as ruined, putting her in a considerable amount go danger."

John nodded and leaned forward in his chair. "But why didn't you tell me?" he asked, curious and a bit hurt. Mary placed a hand on her fiancés shoulder.

Sherlock looked a little lost, aware of the hurt in John's eyes. Danielle answered for him. "That's my fault, I asked him to keep this under wraps, my father has a far reach in the government, as Mycroft will know, I had to avoid people finding out before I could tell him. He's a tab protective."

"He kidnaps your associates too?" John asked glancing at Mycroft.

"No" she admitted. "He breaks kneecaps, on good days. I don't want to say what he does on bad days without a lawyer present."

The room hushed in a silence. Mycroft spoke up after a few minutes, standing up and brushing a hand down his jacket to straighten out any creases. "Although I do not approve of this discovery, I believe this relationship will be a good thing. You should tell Mummy though, before she discovers it on her own."

He moved towards the door and Danielle looked at Greg. "Aren't you going with him?"

Greg looked confused for a moment, looking between Mycroft and Danielle. "Why would I?"

"You guys are dating." She stated simply.

"How could you possibly know that?" Greg asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else.

Dani smirked. "Obvious, Mycroft usually wears a subtle scent, it's well-balanced, smooth and non-invasive but today he had a meeting of some importance. He's wearing something noticeable, distinct that smells of wood and leather, like an old town house."

"I don't see…" Anderson started, unsure of what that could prove.

"So is Gregory Lestrade, but he wears a different cologne, something considerably cheaper I bet but smells nice, very different though. So why is he wearing Mycroft's cologne? Answer is, he isn't, no he is wearing his cologne but Mycroft's is on top of his because they had lunch together, probably enjoyed the car ride back as well."

Sherlock snorted, lowering his head to her shoulder again. Danielle threw an apologetic look their way. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you but I just had to prove something."

"Prove what?" Greg asked, more stunned than annoyed at being outed.

"That I'm smart, you were all wondering what Sherlock could see in my, a lowly consultant. You assumed that he'd get bored of me, rightly so but I'm afraid I am very interesting."

Sherlock smiled, lifting his head enough to mumble. "Very interesting, too much so for your own good."

The Yarders didn't bother hanging around; instead they left briskly with Mycroft, leaving Sherlock, John, Danielle and Mary in the flat. "That pretty much ruined my night, hungry anyone?" she asked, leaping off Sherlock's lap gracefully. "I'm thinking Chinese" she called back as she went into the bedroom, returning a minute later with a dark green pencil dress on, pulling on a black winter coat with leather sleeves.

"I'll come with you, give these two a chance to talk" Mary announced, pushing herself off the chair and into a sitting position. Dani nodded, crossing the room to stand above Sherlock.

"I'll be back shortly, text me what you and John want, this meals on me, the least I could do after making people believe you were using." She lent down and placed a soft kiss against Sherlock's lips, pulling back slightly afterwards. He followed her lips, leaning up, ghosting her lips with his. She reached down, a black manicured nail parting his dressing gown and revealing the open buttons of his shirt, she let her fingers caress his chest for a moment. "We'll be back soon."

Sherlock lent forward and kissed her again, keeping it chaste for their audiences before settling back in the chair. "Do not take too long" he practically whined.

Danielle smirked as she pulled back. "Your wish is my command, love." She turned and motioned for Mary to leave before following her.


	3. Honesty

**Honesty**

Sherlock isn't stupid, he could tell that Danielle was trying to give him and John some time to talk, alone time. The Chinese was a good idea though, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten yet that day or even before that, for two days or so. He'd been too busy with the case, the third body in the past month to think about eating. The crime scene today had disturbed him, the drugs didn't, it was the victim who resembled his girlfriend that bothered him. It was a horrible wakeup call that had shocked him more than he would admit.

And thankfully he didn't have to admit it, she already knew, she called him and made him come back to the flat. When she arrived he all but pinned her to the wall, kissing her feverously. She didn't argue, in fact she responded well, kissing him back just as hard. They remained like that for a few minutes until she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her into the bedroom. They kissed for the better part of an hour, touching just to reassure him that she was fine.

It was only after that they talked about Sherlock and exactly what he had been feeling at the crime scene. Then they were kissing again, she lost her dress and Sherlock's shirt was being unbuttoned when the police broke into his flat for a rather horribly timed drugs bust.

Sherlock looked at John; his best friend was watching him, blue eyes wide. "You have questions" Sherlock stated, beginning on buttoning up his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me? And please don't give me that crap about her father, please; I believe I deserve to know."

"Very well" Sherlock shifted in his chair, crossing his leg and facing John completely. "Its early days"

John looked at his friend, brows furrowing "Yet she was in your bedroom, in nothing but her underwear."

"It is…was…" Sherlock struggled, obviously uncomfortable. He looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. John looked at him with a 'please explain' expression. He sighed and continued. "That was the first time."

John looked slightly surprised, leaning his elbows on his knees. "And we interrupted, god, that's rough."

Sherlock didn't disagree, instead he just steepled his hands beneath his chin. "We haven't been together long, she only got back today from a week and a half in Europe, we didn't want to rush into things."

"Sex Sherlock, you can say it" John laughed at his friend. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed" he snapped.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was scared John" he admitted. "Not about sex, I've had sex before, I just chose not to until now. I was scared at the crime scene, the victim reminded me of her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

John nodded. "I understand."

"Is this how you felt? With Mary?"

John nodded. "Yes, I knew from the moment I met her, it sounds stupid but she is just so…her. She's amazing and I just knew that she was the one, is that how you feel with Danielle?"

Sherlock nodded, looking like a confused child. "She approached me in a bar, I was undercover, hoping to catch the murderer, and she brought me a drink. It was strange, I'm used to women hitting on me, but it wasn't like that. She wasn't hitting on me, she looked different, and she stood out. Not in a bad way, I mean she's beautiful but she was just there. I don't know, I guess I could tell that there was something different about her. I could deduce things from her but I didn't want to. I wanted her to tell me instead." He took a breath. "She knew I was undercover and was trying to help me blend in, the case was a dead end and we danced. When she left, I walked with her. She kissed me and I guess I forgot that I could have those feelings."

"What feelings?" John asked.

"Desire, it's been a long time since I wanted anyone but I want her John, so much it hurts." Sherlock looked up at his friend, their eyes meeting. "When I saw her tonight, she'd dropped everything to be here and it felt right, it wasn't like we were rushing into anything."

"I'm sorry that we ruined that" John spoke sincerely, clapping his hands together. "And I'm sorry that we doubted you."

Danielle spoke quickly as she and Mary walked down Baker Street, towards the Chinese which she knew wasn't that far. "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way, Sherlock speaks very highly of you and John, he did want to tell you himself but I'm afraid that I insisted."

"I get it" Mary responded, walking beside the attractive woman. "Sherlock's amazing, only a certain people get him, most assume he's an arrogant sod but I liked him when I first met him, he was funny, couldn't see what he'd done wrong. Much like a child, he needs people around him that get him, I can see you do."

Danielle didn't bother hiding her smile. She looked at Mary as they walked. "I just…I've never felt this way before, he's just so…_him_."

Mary chuckled in response. "He's defiantly a character"

Danielle giggled In agreement. "I just saw him and I kind of knew, not that this would happen, but I knew that I needed to know him, just to have him in my life. Honestly, I didn't think he'd be interested, he's amazing."

"Yes but from what I can see, so are you and that is exactly what Sherlock likes. Not that I've ever known him to date before, he just likes puzzles and things that keep him interested."

Danielle paused "Honestly, my life is hectic, especially with my job. I'm always in popular demand and I've only ever had one serious boyfriend, it didn't end well so I kept things quite casual until now. But so far he's made it clear that he finds me very interesting. It's just going to be hard, I my job is dangerous."

Mary looped their arms and they continued walking. "What exactly is it you do?"

Danielle looked around the practically empty street before bowing her head down to whisper in her ear. Her voice hushed. "I do whatever the people I'm consulting need me to. It could be tracking a killer, or stopping terrorist attacks, being a body guard or anything. It's a very rewarding career."

Danielle and Mary returned twenty-five minutes later with hot bags of Chinese food, she placed them on the coffee table knowing the kitchen table would be a mess, like always. She didn't even get plates of knives and forks, instead she just started unwrapping the food and left a pair of chopsticks for everyone. John and Mary sat on one side of the table while she and Sherlock sat on the other, backs lent against the sofa.

Sherlock made a point of sitting close to her, so their shoulders were brushing together. On the table in front of them was a feast: two helpings of duck chow mein and egg fried rice, kung po chicken, sweet and sour chicken balls, BBQ pork, chips and prawn toast.

There was friendly conversation throughout the meal. John often stopped eating just to stare at the scene in front of him, Sherlock sharing food with his girlfriend, feeding her with his chopsticks. It was a surreal experience to watch his flatmate and best friend stupidly in love with another person.

"When do you have to leave?" Sherlock asked her, head rested on top of hers.

"I closed my case in Germany last night, flew back here this morning on the soonest flight I could manage, I even flew public airway instead of private because the jet wouldn't have taken off till lunch time. The only other case I have, is the same one you're working, although solving it is of course priority, I do not have to work until tomorrow morning. I'm all yours for the night, then I will accompany you to Scotland Yard."

"Good" Sherlock commented, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We should get going" John said quickly, glancing at Mary who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Danielle responded, watching as they pulled themselves to their feet. She clarified "For being there for him, even when you thought he was using, you were here for support, it's nice to know that he has such lovely and caring friends."

John smiled politely, saying a rushed goodbye before leaving with Mary. Dani jumped up when she heard the door closing downstairs, picking up the leftover food and putting it in the fridge. She put the rubbish in the bin and turned around to find Sherlock standing directly behind her, grey eyes staring at her with intensity. "Bed?" he asked.

Dani smiled, taking a step closer to him so that their chests were pushed together lightly. "Take me to bed Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
